


I Want It All (I Want It Now)

by FearAndLeather



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Black 'N Blue, Cleaning, Fluff, Getting Together, I Want It All, Kisses, M/M, Music, Noel being a talented bean, Song Lyrics, and cute, bit gay, blushes, chilling, hair metal, he blushes so much, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Noel and the Reader decide to clean some shelves and put on some music from decades ago. Noel gets a little too into the sentiment.





	I Want It All (I Want It Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I usually do not request writing but yours is so lovely, so I was wondering could you maybe write a Noel/Male reader where they're laying around Noel's living room listening to records and Noel begins to talk about how much he likes being friends with you and he wants to make it something more.

For someone so chaotic, Noel really enjoyed cleaning up. You had never attempted to fake an interest in cleaning duties and had always made your disdain for chores clear to everyone. Somehow though, Fielding had managed it again. You were knee deep in old records in stacks on the carpet as you dusted the shelf they had been on. Noel was up a set of steps, cleaning a bookshelf when you became distracted. You had never heard of this band before. 

“Mind if I put some of these on? I’ve never heard this one.” You called up to him.

He looked down, almost surprised that you were still there. “What is it?” He tried to look over at the large card sleeve in your hand.

“Nasty Nasty by Black 'N Blue.” You shrugged. The dark space style cover art had caught your eye but, at this point, you’d have play anything to stop cleaning. 

Noel grinned over at you. “You’ve never heard Black 'N Blue? You gotta hear them, they’re so good.” He began climbing back down the steps. 

You stood up carefully, making sure not to step on any of the records. Noel held your hand as you maneuvered through the ocean of vinyl. You couldn’t help but smile at how soft he always was with you, most people would just let you deal on your own but not him. 

You put the large, black disk on the turntable. Noel gave you a playful glare when you had to remove KISS’ Hot in the Shade before you could put in the new one. “Really? I swear I’ve gotta take this out everytime you come over.” He said in the sternest voice he could manage, which wasn’t very stern at all. 

You looked down and smiled before tilting your head up to him again. “I’m not sorry.” Your triumphant tone had him grinning again. The arm dropped into place and there was a few seconds of silence as it reached the grooves. Noel used the time to move you both to a slightly clearer patch of carpet and pulled you down. 

The first song was the title track and you found yourself getting really into the sound, although it might have had something to do with Noel singing along enthusiastically. Jaime St James held nothing to the rockstar prowess that was Noel. His hair flicked along with the beat and, by time the chorus dropped, he was tearing out the vocals with as much energy as the band. 

You watched every movement he made, not wanting to miss a moment. He was amazing to watch, he was a born showman. The passion in his face, the way his eyes creased at the higher notes, the way his mouth twitched at the sides a little to make those quick, low notes was all a lot to take in. Best friend or not, you were in love with him and it was things like this that made you realise just how in love you were. 

You were staring now but you couldn’t stop yourself, why would you? If Noel hadn’t realised how you felt yet then you doubted he ever would. You had never been good at hiding things and you spent more time with him than anyone else, making up excuses to hang out. Sometimes you thought he knew, it seemed he would help make up these bizarre excuses. Maybe he knew how you felt and pitied you a little so he would help? Maybe he was just so blind that he couldn’t see the excuses were fake. Either way, you had given up pretending a while ago. 

These days, you let yourself stare, hold his hand, cuddle up to him and be around him as much as possible; apart from telling him how you felt, there was almost nothing left to hide. But Noel wouldn’t want a boyfriend, especially not you. He knew so many talented, amazing people and you were just... you. Nothing special about you. 

As a tight guitar solo kicked in, Noel opened his eyes and caught you staring, a blush rising in his cheeks. He blushed at everything; he was like a shy child who couldn’t take a compliment. You wished more than anything that he would understand and believe you when you told him that he had an artistic and creative energy unmatched by anyone you had ever met and that he made navigating life a thousand times easier just by existing. 

“What do you think?” Noel asked, catching his breath from singing. 

“I like them, can’t believe I haven’t heard them before though.” You smiled and leaned back on your arm, if there was gonna be another chorus, you wanted a better viewing angle. As if hearing the opposite of your thoughts, Noel followed you down, laying on his back beside you. 

His chest was rising and falling, his cheeks were flushed a pink and his eyes were shining a bright blue. You kept your higher position and looked down over him, enjoying the sight. As the song finished, the shine in Noel’s eyes faded a little and his breathing slowed down. He looked... tired. 

“What’s up?” You tilted your head to the side and rested you free hand on stomach, stroking his fingers slightly where they rested. 

“Nothing, just thinking.” His lips twitched in a sort of smile but his eyes were still dark. 

“What you thinking about though?” You had been friends with Noel for a while now and knew that sometimes you needed to ask these questions for his good as well as yours. 

As the drum beat from the next song began, Noel smiled sadly and sighed. You tried to come up with a better way of questioning him but he started humming along with the song and tracing your fingers with his own. You brain began to melt a little bit. Seeing Noel as some big powerful rockstar was one thing but seeing him laying down, tired, softly humming and mumbling to hair metal was something else. He was perfect. 

Suddenly he began singing, “Day in, day out. Gotta let go, gotta let it out. I want it all and I want it now.” He closed his eyes, moving his hand to you wrist, stroking circles into the skin there.

“What do you want?” You knew they were just lyrics but you needed to ask. 

Assuming he would answer the way he always did when you slipped up and asked questions like this, in a joking manner with something like “A unicorn” or “A spaceship”, you were rightfully shocked when he looked you in the eye and whispered “You.”

Both of you suddenly stopped moving- breathing even. It was a whole verse until Noel finally squeezed your wrist slightly before dropping his hand down. “I’m sorry, that was so out of the blue.” He sat up and looked down at the card sleeve beside him. “Spending time with you, it’s just the best and I honestly can’t imagine doing stuff like this with anyone else, well, I can but I don’t want to.” His eyes never left the album cover as he spoke quietly. 

“Do you mean it?” Tommy Thayer’s guitar riffs almost drowned your voice out of the air, you spoke so soft. You were terrified of his answer. It was one thing to ignore your feelings for Noel but it would be unbearable to have him play with your feelings by accident or not. 

Noel looked back up at you, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. His fringe had fallen into his eyes and he seemed to shy behind the hair but you needed to know. You reached up and brushed it from his face. As soon as your fingertips touched him, he nodded, tears filling his eyes as he looked away again. 

Scooting up closer to him, you leant up and kissed his cheek. You didn’t wanna make him cry by putting too much pressure on him so you kept it quick before pulling back again. There was a silence as the song finished and you took the chance to speak, “Well... it’d be no fun if you didn’t the same way. It hasn’t been so far.” You waited until he looked at you before smiling. 

“How long have you-?” 

The start of the next song almost made you jump and you tensed up a bit. “A few months. I mean, it wasn’t long after we met.” 

The small giggle that Noel let out made kissing him irresistible so, naturally, you didn’t try to. You leaned in and caught his lips in a soft kiss that lasted long enough for you to taste the sweet, minty flavour of his mouth. He moved against you slowly, tangling his hand in the short hair at the back of your head. 

As he pulled away, you tilted your head. “Does this mean I can stop making shit excuses to see you?” You asked smiling. He nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “Then you can finish dusting while I listen to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late but Christmas happened so writing was put off. Hope this will do though.
> 
> Oh yeah, Black 'N Blue is a legit band and they are so good. 5 albums available to check out on Spotify right now. The lyrics are from the song "I Want It All (I Want It Now)" if it wasn't clear.


End file.
